21 February 1989
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1989-02-21 ; Comments *Peel describes the Jordan Chataika & His Sisters track as the best record of the world this week. *Peel plays a 1979 track from Another Pretty Face, whose singer, Mike Scott, is the lead vocalist for the Waterboys. *Peel mentions receiving Japanese hardcore punk records from Lee of Napalm Death, who went on tour in Japan recently. *Peel mentions that on last night's programme he was kicked by a horse and says that someone advised him to put something cold on his injured leg, which he did with frozen broccoli. *Peel mentions Philip Dunn from the Isle Of Man sent him some records brought back from Zimbabwe, which gets played on the show. *Peel mentions the other morning, when he was playing the Deltones, his daughter, Flossie, told him that it was funky music. *Peel plays a track from Sonic Youth covering Mudhoney's Touch Me I'm Sick and then plays a track from the latter. Sessions *Heresy #3 recorded 10th January 1989, repeat, first broadcast 18 January 1989. Available on album 20 Reasons To End It All released 1992 on Toy's Factory and subsequently on Speedstate and Boss Tuneage. Tracklisting *Inspiral Carpets: Butterfly (12" - Trainsurfing) Cow *Jordan Chataika & His Sisters: Ndawana Shamwari @''' *Big Tube Squeezer: Sweet Jane (7" - Moodpiece / Sweet Jane) Candy From A Stranger *Another Pretty Face: All The Boys Love Carrie (7") New Pleasures *Heresy: Everyday Madness Everyday (session) * Ms Melodie: To Sing All Night (shared 12" with Steady B - Serious / To Sing All Night) Jive '''@ * My Bloody Valentine: Cupid Come (album - Isn't Anything) Creation * Benny Scott: One More Time (v/a album - Down To The Last Heartbreak) Kent *Nightmare: Bleak Life (7" - Nightmare) Selfish AMI-7031 #''' *S.O.B.: Give Me Advice (7" - Thrash Night) Rise Above RISE 002 '''# * Chigovanyika Brothers: Amai VaGodhi *Rosehips: Designer Greed (12" - Sympathy For The Rosehips) Chaotic Brilliance #''' *Heresy: Break The Connection / Ghettoised (session) '''# * Kathryn Tickell: Walsh's Hornpipe / Dorrington Lad (album - Common Ground) Black Crow *Morton Sherman Bellucci: MC Call (v/a album - Morton Sherman Bellucci ‎– Beat The Box - The 1988 Compilation Of New Beat Dance Tracks ) Subway SUBWAY 050 # @ *Yeah God!: Sumo On My Back (12" - Sumo EP) Chapter 22 12 CHAP 30 #''' *Wood Children: Imaginary Trap (album - The Gods Must Be Crazy) Black Cat *Clement Irie: Kolo - Ko (v/a album - Redman Super Power Vol. 1 Rough - Mean - Irie) Redman International *Bastro: Extract (album - Rode Hard And Put Up Wet) Homestead HMS111-1 '''# * Federation: Beat Of The Heart (12" - Beat Of The Heart / Heart Of The Beat) System Industries * Heresy: Network Ends (session) delete partial on '#'' * Siddeleys: Bribes And Bruises (12" EP - Sunshine Thuggery) Sombrero SOMBRERO 3 '''# *Holy Spirits Choir: Okholwa Ku Jesu (album - Okholwa Kujesu) Tshona TSRLP 001 only on '@' *Deltones: Show Off (album - Nana Choc Choc In Paris) Unicorn *Too $hort: Nobody Does It Better (album - Life Is...Too $hort) Jive / Dangerous @ # *Sonic Youth: Touch Me I'm Sick (shared 12" with Mudhoney - Touch Me I'm Sick / Halloween) Glitterhouse *Mudhoney: The Rose (v/a album - Sub Pop 200) Sub Pop SP25 #''' start also on '''@ *In A'd Rifaki: Kulluna Fil Tareeq (v/a album - Palestine - Music Of The Intifada) VENTURE :(JP: 'And this is the last tonight from Heresy, it's for Bogdan from Matthew, couple of appropriate titles really, Release and Genocide') *Heresy: Release / Genocide (session) #''' *Victory Acres: Camera (split album with Joke Flower - No Title) Placebo PLA30 '''# *Thomas Mapfumo And The Blacks Unlimited: Corruption (12") Chimurenga Music &''' Tracks marked '''# on File 1 Tracks marked @''' on '''File 2 Tracks marked &''' on '''File 3 File ;Name *1) 1989-02-21 Peel Show R004 R005.mp3 *2) 1989-02-xx Peel Show LE029.mp3 *3) 1989-02-xx Peel Show LE030.mp3 *4) 020A-B3977XXXXXXX-0200M0.mp3 *5) 020A-B3977XXXXXXX-0201M0.mp3 ;Length *1) 35:07 *2) 1:36:30 (from 1:14:35) (to 1:23:21, 1:26:39-1:30:28 unique) *3) 1:39:19 (until 0:08:19) *4) 1:02:50 *5) 0:53:38 ;Other *1) File created from R004 and R005 of Rich 200, digitised by Weatherman22 *2) Created from LE029 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel February 1989 Lee Tape 29 *3) Created from LE030 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel February 1989 Lee Tape 30 *4-5) Recordings at the British Library ;Available * 1) Mooo * 2) Mooo * 3) Mooo * 4-5) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B3977/2) Category:1989 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Rich 200 Category:Lee Tapes Category:British Library